Queso Blanco (white cheese) is the generic name for many fresh, white semi-soft cheeses produced in several parts of Latin America. The cheeses differ from each other by method of production (i.e., coagulation by acid/heat or rennet). Examples include Queso de Cincho, Queso del Pais and Queso Llanero. In other parts of the world, similar cheeses include Chhana and Paneer in India, Armavir in Western Caucasus, Zsirpi in the Himalayas and Beli sir types in the Balkans.
Cheese and process cheese products are known which exhibit heat stability. However, such cheese products are quite different from the cheese of the present invention. Ricotta cheese is used in baking and is heat-stable. But, it cannot be formed into blocks and cut, sliced and diced like the cheese of the present invention.
Process cheese products which are made by mixing and heating one or more cheese with emulsifying agents and other optional ingredients can be made heat stable. However, these process cheese products do not have the natural cheese flavor and other favorable attributes of natural cheese. Thus, these process cheese products are not considered to be "real" cheese.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new heat-stable, soft to semi-soft white cheese.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cheese which is flavored and/or colored. Flavoring agents can be added to the organic acid used to form the curd or can be added after the curd is formed. Cheese colorant, e.g. annatto, may be added to give the cheese desired color.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cheese which has unique functional properties which makes it suitable for use as an ingredient in a variety of foods. The conditions of manufacture limit the growth of pathogenic organisms. The cheese has long refrigerated shelf-life and excellent melt resistance. The cheese can withstand high-temperature processing conditions found in boiling, deep-fat frying, pan frying, sterilization, retort/canning, extrusion cooking, microwave heating, baking, etc., without oiling off or deformation (melting).
Some of the food applications include use in curry (stews), soups, sauces and casseroles. It can be used as a filling in ravioli and other pasta products. It can be mixed with cereals and extruded as a puffed nutritious snack food. It can be used in deep-fried foods and extruded cheese snacks. It can be mixed with dried fruits, rolled oats, nuts, and honey or syrup, then baked to produce granola or granola bars. It can also be blended with meats to produce sausages. It can be used to replace tofu in oriental dishes. It can be diced and added to microwaveable instant noodles to enhance their nutritional value. The good sliceability of the cheese makes it well-suited for use in salads. It can be used in salad dressings.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.